I'd Rather Be Anywhere But Here
by swimchic2
Summary: [COMPLETE] Rory is at Yale. Jess is in California. Rory is over Jess...or is she? Read and find out. RJ Previously titled Anywhere But Here.
1. Chapter 1

Anywhere But Here

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own squat...well actually I own my TV and my laptop. That's about it. I wish I owned Jess though. ;) So please don't sue me. Thanks!

Spoilers: Not really unless you haven't seen season 3.

Rating: PG for now, it may change to PG-13 later because there's some cussing.

Pairing: Read and find out! :P

Summary: Rory is at Yale. Jess is in California. Rory is over Jess…or is she??? Jess is not over Rory. Please read and review. Thanks! :D

Author Notes: This is my first GG fan fic. So please be nice…but tell the truth. So if it really sucks and you think that I should throw my notebook out the window, then please tell me gently. :P And your reviews make my day…SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! Or if you have any writing suggestions you can e-mail me at swimchic60@msn.com. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jess' POV (Point of view)

            So I left. I packed my bags and I left. I left that happy little town that had a freakin' event of some sort every other week. But most importantly, I left her.  The one thing that mattered more to me then anything.  I didn't even say good-bye.  I couldn't.  If I would have then I wouldn't have  been able to leave.

            I left because of two reasons.  One of them was fear and the other was love.  I really hate to admit this but I, Jess Mariano, was scared.  Scared of many different things. Most of them dealing with Rory Gilmore.  I was scared that one day she would realize that she could do better than me, that she deserved better. Or that when she went off to college, she'd find someone new, or we wouldn't see each other anymore and we'd drift apart.  I was afraid that I would open up to someone who would later break my heart…so I didn't open up.  Or that I would break her heart, and I would rather die than hurt her.

            When I found out that I flunked out of school, I was devastated.  I couldn't even go to the freakin' prom! And that principal was just loving it.  I knew that Luke and Rory would be so disappointed.  And Lorelai would just laugh it up and brag about how she knew it all along.  I really didn't think that I'd flunk.  I mean, I did get a warning or two, but I didn't think that they'd actually do it.  I didn't do the homework, but I did take the tests…when I was actually there, that is.  I guess I shouldn't have ditched so much.  It's too late now though.

            The night of the party was the night that I started thinking about leaving.  I didn't mean to push Rory.  I still regret doing that.  I knew that she wasn't ready.  But it was the one thing that I was secure about.  I shouldn't have  yelled at her, it wasn't her fault.  And then the jolly-green giant started picking a fight when he knew nothing about the situation.  After that night, I knew that I wouldn't be able to tell her, to tell her that I flunked out and that we couldn't go to prom.  I FLUNKED OUT OF THE FREAKIN' 12TH GRADE AND SHE WAS GOING TO HARVARD!!!!!!!!! Why would she want to stay with me was what I kept asking myself.

            So I got on that bus and I left.  I went to California and showed up on my dads doorstep.  I figured that since he came looking for me, then it was okay for me to go looking for him.  He agreed to let me stay there and Sasha and Lily turned out to be nice enough.  I enrolled in Venice Beach High School and thought that maybe once I cleaned up my act, graduated high school, got a job, that maybe, one day, I could go back there.

            I left six months ago, and now, here I am sitting on my bed trying to read…but it's impossible.  My thoughts always turn to her.  I miss her so much.  She was so beautiful, so perfect, so innocent,  and so angelic.  Her picture falls out of my book.  It's the only picture that I have of her.  She gave it  to me two weeks before I left.  It was her senior picture.  I turn it over.

                        -_To Jess_

_                        This is a really crappy picture.  But I hope you keep it forever! _:)

                        _Love You,_

                        Rory 

            And that's exactly what I plan to do.  Keep it until it disintegrates to nothing.  Man, her eyes are so beautiful.  I could always read them and know exactly what she was thinking.  We had so much in common that it's scary.  It really is.  We both loved the same movies and CD's.  And we could argue about books all day long.  I still think that Hemingway is better.

            I would love to talk to her again.  To hear her voice.  To argue with her about books.  To watch her pig out on junk food.  To hear her quirky laugh.  Maybe I could call her…but I don't have her number.  I guess I could call Luke and get it.  Yeah.  Tomorrow I'll call Luke and get her number…maybe.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I would appreciate reviews.  This is my first fanfic so please be nice!  Am I out of character?  Is it good, bad, ugly?  Should I stop now or should I carry on?  PLEASE TELL ME. :D  I don't think I'll write the next chapter in POV. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I'd Rather be Anywhere But Here

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!!! I really didn't think that this was good….at all.  I just realized that it was set to only accept signed reviews, so I changed it. Milo12, I totally forgot if she had told him about Yale or not…it's been so long! Anyways, once again, thanks for the reviews! They make me feel special. :D LOL.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!  But I'm putting Jess on my wish list. ;)

Spoilers: Not really unless you haven't seen season 3.

Rating: PG for now, it may change to PG-13 later because there's some cussing.

Pairing: Read and find out! :P

Summary: Rory is at Yale. Jess is in California. Rory is over Jess…or is she??? Jess is not over Rory. Please read and review. Thanks! :D

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jess opened his eyes and looked at the clock by his bed_. 8:45._  _Well, today is Tuesday. I said that I would call Uncle Luke today. But…I don't know, I probably shouldn't bother him.  Man this girl is turning me into a wuss.  I am going to call, and I should probably call before the lunch rush._

He got dressed and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Jess!" Lily shouted at him cheerfully.

"Hey squirt" Jess said as he grabbed a muffin and sat down across  from her at the table.

"What are you doing today?" Lily asked innocently.

"I've got a few calls to make," He answered and took a bite of his muffin.

"To your girlfriend?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

"My girlfriend?" He asked frowning.  He had certainly never told her about Rory.

"Yeah," She said nodding "Isn't that girl you have a picture of your girlfriend?"

"Were you snooping in my room?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Are you avoiding the question?" She asked back.

Jess sighed, "She used to be my girlfriend, but not anymore."

"Why? What happened?" 

Jess sighed again before saying, "I'm not really sure."

"Oh," Lily said simply, "She's really pretty."

"Yeah," Jess nodded in agreement before taking another bite from his muffin.

"Well, do you think you could read to me later?" 

"We'll see." He answered as he finished his muffin.

"Okay," She said as she jumped up from her chair and ran out of the room.

Jess smirked. _What a weird kid, and she loves to read…She kind of reminds me of what I was like as a kid.  _Jess sat there a little longer then finally got up and grabbed the cordless.  _Time to call Luke. _

Jess walked back into his room, shut the door, and dialed the number.

"Luke's Diner" answered the familiar voice.

"Hey" 

"Who…Jess? Is that you?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Jess answered back.

"Well what have you done now?  Robbed a bank?  Stole a car?  Do you need money?"  Luke asked sighing.

"What? I can't call without something being the matter?" Jess asked annoyed.

Luke paused to think about it and answered, "No, not really."

"Well actually…I just called to inform you that you're a Great Uncle now." Jess said seriously.

"WHAT? Oh, I knew this would happen…" Luke shouted into the phone.

"Calm down, I'm just kidding.  I have not impregnated anyone." Jess said smirking. _God_, _I miss doing that.   _

Luke sighed heavily, "Then why the hell are you calling me Jess?  Decided to call and catch up after six months?" Luke asked shouting into the phone.

"Now don't start that!" Jess said rolling his eyes.

"Well why shouldn't I start that? You leave without saying good-bye and go to God knows where and you don't even send a post-card, telegram, letter, nothing! Then you call me up six months later just to chat?!?" Luke yelled into the phone and looked up to see everyone staring at him, "What the hell are you staring at?" He yelled at them and they immediately got up and fled from the diner.

Jess sighed, "Calm down Uncle Luke.  I'm in California; I'm living with my dad.  I'm working part-time at his hot-dog stand.  I'm finishing high school and I've got good grades.  Are you happy now?"

"A hot-dog stand?" Luke asked chuckling, "I guess it's a step up from Wal-Mart." 

"Hey!" Jess said offended.

"So, why'd you call Jess?"

"Uh… actually I wanted a phone number."

"Of who?" Luke asked frowning.

"Uh…Rory." Jess mumbled.

"What'd you say? I couldn't hear you."

"Rory!" Jess shouted into the phone.

"Oh, no you don't."

"What?" Jess asked.

"You are not going to break her heart again.  She's doing well at Yale, her and Lorelai are getting along great.  You don't…"

"Luke!" Jess interrupted.

"What?"

"I don't want to cause any trouble.  I just want to talk to her." He answered. _Actually I want to apologize but I'm not telling him that._

"NO! You can't have it." Luke said loudly.

"Luke, please just give it to me." Jess said almost begging…almost but not quite.

"Why should I?" Luke asked.

"Because…not that it's any of your business, but I want to apologize." Jess said softly.

"Oh!" Luke said surprised.

"So, can I have it?" Jess asked, "I promise I'll send you a post card," He added sarcastically.

"Well, I probably shouldn't be doing this but…okay," Luke said as he dug around in his desk for the number. "Okay, I found it.  It's 539-6128.  You got it?"

"Yeah, thanks Uncle Luke." Jess replied.

"You'd better not hurt her Jess…I'm warning you." Luke said sternly.

"Thanks for the number…bye."

"Bye Jess" 

Jess hung up the phone.  _Well, that went better than I expected.  Should I call her now? _Jess looked at the clock. _10:00_.  _She's probably in classes, so maybe I'll get her answering machine.  I need to call NOW. _

Jess turned on the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello," answered a cheery voice.

Jess froze.  _Oh my gosh.  She's home…that's her.  I can't do this**.**_

"Hello?" the voice asked again.

Then he heard the dial-tone.  _Wow.  She sounds so good.  Maybe I'll call later._ Jess hung up the phone, grabbed his book, and lay back onto his bed.  I'll definitely call later.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: SO how do you like it? Please review! I will probably have the next chapter uploaded in a day or 2…but only if I get 5 or more reviews! :P  


	3. Chapter 3

Anywhere But Here

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nada, zip, zilch, zero, nothing…so please don't sue me. J

Spoilers: Not really unless you haven't seen season 3.

Rating: PG for now, it may change to PG-13 later because there's some mild cussing.

Pairing: Read and find out! :P

Summary: Rory is at Yale. Jess is in California. Rory is over Jess…or is she??? Jess is not over Rory. Please read and review. Thanks! :D

A/N: I love the reviews! So please keep reviewing! It makes me happy :D I got this chapter up fast and I'm working on the next chapter so it should be up in a few days.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rory Gilmore sat in her dorm room studying.  The phone began to ring.  She looked at it.  "There better be someone there this time," she said to it before picking it up.

"Hello," she said annoyed.

"Well, hello to you too," Lorelai said into the phone.

"Oh, mom it's you!" Rory exclaimed.

"Who were you expecting?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Rory said shrugging, "It's just that I got a hang up a while ago."

"And that's weird why?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Well…It's just that I've never gotten one here before.  It was just weird."

"Hmm."

"So, what's up?" Rory asked.

"What do you mean 'what's up'?  I can't call my own daughter?" Lorelai asked offended.

Rory sighed, "Mom…it's not that, I'm just kinda busy studying."

"Oh, I see.  Well good-bye." Lorelai coldly.

"Mom wait!" Rory yelled into the phone, but it was too late, Lorelai had already hung up.  _Argh! Why does she do this?_

Rory dialed her mom's number.

"Hello" Lorelai answered.

"Mom…"

"May I ask who's calling?" Lorelai asked into the phone.

"You know very well who this is." Rory said.

"Hmm…could it be…Jenny?" Lorelai asked.

"Ah, yes.  This is Jenny.  Your other daughter…you know, besides Rory." Rory said sarcastically.

"Oh, well, hello Jenny.  How are you today?" Lorelai asked.

"You are impossible!" Rory exclaimed.

"I know…Don't you just love me?"

"Not so much, actually," Rory replied.

"Well…why are you calling me?" Lorelai asked mockingly.

Rory smirked, "Because you hang up on me!" She yelled into the phone.

"Calm down child.  Breathe.  In, out, in, out." Lorelai said.

"MOM!"

"Ok, fine.  I called you because…" She paused.

"Yes?" Rory asked.

"Well…" She paused again.

"YES?"

"…Because…I was bored." Lorelai finally admitted.

"That's it?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Well…no."

"Well what else?" Rory asked.

"Luke's keeping a secret!" Lorelai exclaimed squealing  into the phone.

"Really? How do you know?"

"Because when I walked into the diner a few minutes ago, he was acting really weird." Lorelai answered.

"Like weird how?" Rory asked, "Like jittery weird? Nervous weird? Quiet weird, or babbling weird?"

"I'll take, D." Lorelai answered.

"Is that your final answer?" Rory asked mocking Regis.

"Yes." Lorelai said nodding.

"And it's D for 1,000,000 dollars." Rory said smirking.

Lorelai giggled. "Yeah, he actually asked **ME **for coffee and he didn't even say how bad it was…then he started telling me about the new pair of shoes he bought…"

"Hmm…Interesting." Rory said laughing.

"Yeah," Lorelai said in agreement.

"So what are you gonna do?" 

"Well, I'm going to pull it out of him…somehow," Lorelai said.

"Tell me your evil plan," Rory pleaded.

"Well, I think maybe, if I turn on the charm…then I can get it out of him."

"Oooh, dirty." Rory said giggling.

"Mommy taught you well," Lorelai said smiling.

"I know."

"Well, I've got to go…I'm walking over to the Inn." Lorelai said.

"Okay…Wait! Did I just hear you say that you're WALKING to the Inn?" Rory exclaimed.

"Yep, thought I could use some exercise." Lorelai said seriously.

Rory laughed, "What happened to the jeep Mom?"

"It's in the shop…the engine gave out…AGAIN!" Lorelai answered.

"Okay, well keep me updated on Luke." Rory said.

"I'll do that. Bye sugar."

"Bye," Rory said before hanging up the phone.

She sat back down at her desk and went back to studying.  A minute or so later she gave up.  _There is no point ,my concentration is gone now.  _She walked over to her bookshelf and, without looking, grabbed a book.  She sat down on her bed and looked at the book.  _Oliver Twist.  How ironic.  The last time that I got a hang-up was at my graduation.  Jess.  Hmm.  NO, it couldn't be.  He doesn't have this number.  _Rory pushed the thoughts out of her head and started to read.  She eventually fell asleep reading.

_* Start Dream * _ (A/N: This is from the episode Keg! Max! in season 3)__

[Rory walks upstairs and finds Jess sitting in an empty bedroom] 

RORY: There you are. 

JESS: Hey. 

RORY: I've been looking all over for you. 

JESS: Just got tired of everything down there. 

RORY: Are we allowed to be up here? I mean, Kyle was kind of discouraging it. 

JESS: When you have a party, you get what you get. 

RORY: Yeah, I guess. Sad boy, what's wrong? You were looking forward to this party, what happened? 

JESS: Nothing. 

RORY: Something did. Come on, tell me. [they kiss] You're not tired of me, are you? [they kiss again] That's a pretty good answer. 

[They kiss again, then start making out on the bed] 

RORY: Jess, wait. . . Jess, wait. . . Jess. [jumps up off the bed] 

JESS: Jeez. 

RORY: Not here, not now. 

JESS: Fine. 

RORY: What's wrong with you? 

JESS: Nothing's wrong with me. 

RORY: Someone could've walked in that door. 

JESS: And Santa Claus could come down the chimney, whatever. 

RORY: You did not think that it was going to happen like this, did you? 

JESS: I don't know what I think anymore. 

RORY: Jess. 

JESS: Rory, stop, just stop! I did not invite you up here, you came up here on your own! 

RORY: [starts to cry] I don't know what I did. [leaves room] 

_ * End Dream *_

"Jess!" Rory woke up screaming.  She lunged forward and her book fell on to the floor. "Oh my gosh, it was only a dream," She said out-loud and sighed. _What put that in my head?  Why am I suddenly thinking of Jess?  I am over Jess!  I am SO over Jess!  He was just a big waste of time.  _Rory sighed again and picked her book off the floor.  _Oliver Twist…Dodger.  Damn-it Jess! I've moved  on.  I have.  I'll prove it.  I'll go on a date with someone…anyone!  _Rory looked at the clock.  _12:20. Lunchtime.  I think I'll go to the cafeteria and maybe, while I'm there, I'll get a date._

Rory leaves her dorm room and walks to the cafeteria.  She opens the cafeteria and walks in.  She looks around and sees a guy with blond hair (A/N: The opposite of Jess) sitting at a table reading.  _He looks nice enough.  _Rory grabs some food and walks to the table. _Here goes nothing._

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Rory asked the guy.

He looked up from his book.  "No, go ahead."

"Thanks," Rory said as she sat down, "I'm Rory by the way."

"That's a cool name," the guy said without looking up from his book.

"Thanks," Rory said as she tried to figure out what book he was reading, "So, what are you reading?"

"The Fountainhead" he said showing her the cover.

_Cha-ching. _ Rory smiled before saying, "Oh my gosh, that's my favorite book! I love Ayn Rand!"

This seemed to get his attention and they got into a heated discussion about books.  They talked for about an hour.  By this time Rory had finished her lunch.  _This guy is really nice, and he's got great taste in books! _

"So…what do you think about Hemmingway?" Rory asked casually.

"Now, do you think that I could possibly like Ayn Rand and Hemmingway both?  Come on, Rory, they're complete opposites! But…to answer you question, I can't stand Hemingway."

"Oh, good," Rory said sighing with relief.

"Why? You won't talk to anyone who likes Hemingway?"

"No," Rory said smirking, "I won't date anyone who likes Hemingway.  I've made that mistake before."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you break up recently?" the guy asked concerned.

"Oh, no," Rory said shaking her head and trying to ignore the pains that were growing in the pit of her stomach, "It was six months ago…and I'm completely over him." She added sternly.

"Well, Rory, are you seeing anyone?"

"No… are you?" Rory asked back.

"Nope," he answered, "Um…so Rory are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"It depends on what exactly you have in mind," Rory said slyly.

He chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling, "Well, I was wondering if your not busy, if you'd like to go to dinner with me."

"I'd love to," Rory said quickly.

"Well then it's a date," He looked at his watch and jumped quickly out of the chair. "Oh, crap, I have a class starting in 5 minutes so, I've gotta go, but could you give me you dorm number so that I can pick you up."

"Yeah, sure," Rory said, "It's suite 205 in the west wing."

"Okay…I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Yeah, seven's good." Rory answered nodding.

"All right, bye Rory," The guy waved and walked away.

_What a nice guy…_ "Wait!!" she called after him, "You never told me your name!"

The guy ran back over to Rory, "Oh, my gosh, I'm so embarrassed!" He said blushing.  "My name is Brian."

Rory held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Brian."

Brian shook her hand and said grinning, "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Brian!" Rory shouted after him as he ran off.  Rory sat back down laughing.  _I almost had a date with a guy whose name I didn't even know. How funny! That'll be a good story to tell mom.  _Rory grabbed her trash, threw it away, and walked slowly back to her dorm room.

"Hello Rory!" Tanna said as she walked in the door.

"Hi Tanna, do I have any messages?" Rory asked.

"Oh, um, well the phone was ringing off the hook." Tanna said with her eyes glued to the TV.

"So, were they all hang-ups or what?" Rory asked confused.

"Oh, I don't know.  I didn't answer them." Tanna said simply.

"You didn't answer the ringing phone?" Rory asked incredulously.

"No," Tanna said turning to look at Rory and seeing the frown on her face, "Oh, no!  Did I do something wrong?" Tanna asked worried, "Are you mad at me?"

Rory sighed, "No Tanna, I'm not mad at you…just maybe, next time the phone's ringing, you might want to answer it."

"Okay," Tanna said nodding and turning her head back to the TV.

Rory walked into her room and closed the door.  _That girl is SO strange!   _Rory sat down at her desk and resumed her studying.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: How am I doing? I know you probably hate me because I'm bringing someone in for Rory but just stay with me, It'll work out fine…maybe. I don't wanna give it away so…please just push that little button at the left hand corner of your screen and tell me if it sucks or whatever…I don't really care what you tell me…just please review. It makes my day.


	4. Chapter 4

I'd Rather Be Anywhere But Here 

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: My name is not Ann Sherman Palladino.  So in other words, I don't own this.

Spoilers: Not really unless you haven't seen season 3.

Rating: PG-13  because there's some mild cussing.

Pairing: Read and find out! :P

Summary: Rory is at Yale. Jess is in California. Rory is over Jess…or is she??? Jess is not over Rory. Please read and review. Thanks! :D

A/N: I would like to thank: smile1, xXMiSFiT 247Xx, Gabi, X-identaty, someone5, Milo12, punkcatwitissues, cellardoor, jimmylegs, kmb,nice-one, golden+girl736, amanda and anyone else who I've missed for reviewing! I love you all!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lorelai walked into the diner and sat down at the counter.

"Hey, Lorelai, here's your coffee,"  Luke said as he sat the cup down in front of her.

"Aren't you gonna tell me how bad it is?" She asked him frowning.

"Nope, I think you've heard that story plenty of times," Luke answered, "What do you want for dinner?"

"I'll have a hamburger and fries."

"Coming right up," Luke said and he yelled the order to Ceasar.

"So what's new?" Lorelai asked as she slipped off her shoes.  _Let the games begin._

"Hard day at work?" Luke asked seeing her shoes on the floor.

"It, was okay…….the jeep broke down, so it's in the shop." She said.

"Bummer…Hey, have I told you about my new shoes?" Luke asked leaning against the counter.  

"Yeah Luke, half a dozen times…today," Lorelai said nodding.

"Oh," Luke said as he grabbed a towel and started wiping down the counter.

Lorelai put her purse on her lap, grabbed her cell phone, entered in her cell number, and waited for her phone to ring.  A second later the tune to 'I Dream of Jeannie' could be heard through out the Diner.

"Lorelai!" Luke shouted at her.

_Here it comes_.  "What?" She asked.

"Your phone is ringing." Luke replied

_WHAT??? He's actually gonna let me answer it?  _"Uh, yeah, I should probably answer that," Lorelai said and grabbed it.  

"Hello?" She said to the dialtone.  "Hey! How are you………Uh huh………….Oh no……………Your kidding me! HaHaHa………..Okay……..Are you sure?…………….Alright…………..bye."  She hung up the phone.

"Uh, Luke?"

"What Lorelai?" He asked frowning.

"This is my cell-phone," Lorelai said pointing to it.  "And I was just talking on it in YOUR DINER!" Lorelai exclaimed.  "And that," She said pointing to the sign, "Is your NO CELL PHONES ALLOWED sign! How come you didn't yell at me and make me go outside?"

Luke shrugged, "I just wasn't in the yelling mood I guess," He answered.

"Since when are you not in the yelling mood?? Tell me everything you know!" She demanded.

"Uh…about what?" Luke asked confused.

"You know what I'm talking about." Lorelai said in a matter-of-fact way.  _If I act like I know what I'm talking about then maybe he'll give in.  _

_Jess, I swear to god. _"What the hell did he do now?" He shouted.

"What did who do?" Lorelai asked frowning.

_Oh, shit.  I guess she doesn't know about Jess.  _"Uh, Ceaser!" Luke said recovering quickly.  He ran over to a customer and grabbed her plate, "I'm sorry M'am, we forgot to add cheese to your cheeseburger.  I'll get you a new one." He ran into the kitchen, yelled at Ceaser and came back out, ignoring the woman's protests.

"Luke, what's going on?" Lorelai asked as she watched Luke pace back and forth.

"Nothing."

"Luke…" She said sternly.

"There's nothing wrong Lorelai!" Luke insisted.

"Okay…well if you change your mind, you can talk to me," Lorelai said taking the last bite of her hamburger, "Anytime, anywhere…okay?  You can trust me with anything Luke." Lorelai grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

_If only I could trust her with this.  But if she knew…she would kill me.  _Luke sighed heavily and cleared her plate from the counter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Venice Beach, California 

Jess put his book down and looked at the clock. _7: 30.  I should call now.  Yep, I'm going to call right now.  _Jess picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello," She answered slowly.

"….Hey," Jess finally said.

Rory frowned, "Brian?" _He must have looked up my number._

_She has a boyfriend.  _Jess cringed.  "Uh, no, this is, uh, Jess."

Rory froze.  _Why the hell are you calling me Jess???  _"Hi."

"Hey," he said back.  Neither one of them spoke for a few seconds.  Finally Rory broke the ice.

"Why are you calling me Jess?" She asked sighing.

"You gotta boyfriend?" He asked, avoiding the question.

Rory smirked, "No, but I have a date tomorrow night." _Boy it feels good to rub that in his face._

"Oh," Jess said.

"So why are you calling?" Rory asked getting annoyed.

"How have you been?" He asked stalling.

"How have I been?" She asked incredulously, "HOW HAVE I BEEN?  My boyfriend left town without a word to anyone and then six months later, out of the blue, he calls me up to ask me how I've been?  Well I'll tell you how I've been!  I've been just dandy Jess, just fine and dandy.  Never better!  I've moved on…I'm over you, and I can't wait for my date tomorrow night!" Rory yelled into the phone, holding back the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. _Why does this hurt so bad? Why does this hurt? It shouldn't hurt. I should not be crying for him…he does not deserve the pleasure of hearing me cry…..this is PMS.  It has to be._

Jess felt an overwhelming pang of guilt, "….I'm sorry Rory.  That's why I called…to apologize."

Rory couldn't take it anymore, she was barely holding in the tears.  "Well I don't accept it!!" She yelled and quickly slammed the phone down.

She fell back onto her bed and began to sob. "Why did you leave me Jess? Why?" she yelled and pounded her fists into her pillow.  She cried and cried and eventually fell asleep, huddled in a ball, hugging herself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jess hung up the phone and slid down onto the floor, leaning against his bed.  His hands were shaking.  He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.  _What the hell did I do?  What the hell did I do? I ruined everything.  Everything that I had with her… it's gone.  She can't stand talking to me and she won't even let me explain. She hates me.  _His head began to pound.  _God, my stomach hurts…I wonder if this is what a broken heart feels like?_ Jess grabbed the bed and stood up.  He walked into the kitchen in a daze and placed the phone in the cradle.  He got a cup out of a cabinet and began filling it up with water.

"Can you read to me before I go to bed?" Lily asked as she walking into the kitchen.

"No!" Jess snapped as he turned off the sink.

Her face fell.  "Oh," she said sadly.

Jess noticed her expression and felt bad.  "Sorry Lil…I'm not in the best mood… but I promise that I will tomorrow."

She smiled.  "You pinky swear?" She asked holding out her pinky.

He nodded and locked his pinky with hers.  She hugged him tightly and ran off to her room.

A small smile formed on his lips, but only for a moment.  He grabbed his glass, chugged his water and trudged back to his room.  He fell onto his bed, not even bothering to unmake it.  All he could think about was Rory.  'How can I fix this?' was what he asked himself over and over again until he finally drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:  Sorry this chapters so short!  How was it?  In character or out of character?  Continue or stop?  Review or not review…that is the question….and REVIEW is the answer!!! :P LOL.  I am working on chapter 5 as we speak…well not literally, but mentally. ;) REVIEW PLEASE, FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY!__


	5. Chapter 5

I'd Rather Be Anywhere But Here 

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am sad to say that I STILL don't own this.  If I did then I wouldn't be posting it on the Internet…it would be on the TV taking place of the season 4 that we are now seeing.

Spoilers: Not really unless you haven't seen season 3.

Rating: PG-13  because there's some mild cussing.

Pairing: Read and find out! :P

Summary: Rory is at Yale. Jess is in California. Rory is over Jess…or is she??? Jess is not over Rory. Please read and review. Thanks! :D

A/N: *the McDonalds commercial music starts to play* Reviews…I'm loving it! LOL.  Keep up the good reviewing and I'll keep up the fast uploading! Deal?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Next Morning 

 Luke opened the door of the Diner and walked to the mailbox.  He opened it and sifted through the mail.  _Bills, Bills, Bills.  _He came across a postcard with a picture of the beach on it.  It said "Having fun in the sun!" across the top.  "What the hell is this?" He asked out-loud and turned it over.

         _Hey Uncle Luke,_

_         I told you I would send you one.  Your fruit-basket is on its way._

_         Jess_

Luke smiled and did not notice Lorelai walk up from around the corner.

"Whatcha smiling at?" She asked grabbing the postcard from the surprised Luke.

"Lorelai, give it back," He said sternly as he tried to grab it from her.

"Nope," She said waving it around.

"Lorelai! I mean it.  Give it back NOW!"

Before Luke could stop her, Lorelai ran into the diner, up to his apartment and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Luke started pounding on the bathroom door.  "Lorelai! Open up this door!"

Lorelai read the postcard and felt her face grow hot.  _He's had contact with Jess?  Is that what he was hiding?_

Lorelai threw the door open.  Luke jumped back in surprise.

 "Since when have you had contact with Jess?" She asked furiously.

"Since yesterday," Luke answered.

"Well, what'd he have to  say?  Did he give you any explanation for why he left?"

"No."

"So your just gonna forgive and forget?" She asked incredulously.

"That's none of your business Lorelai." He answered.

"So why didn't you tell me?  Is that what you big secret was?" She yelled.

"I don't have to tell you everything I do!" He yelled getting angry.

"Go to hell!" She yelled and threw the postcard in his face.  She stormed out of the apartment, down the stairs, and out of the diner.  She ran home and collapsed on the couch.  Minutes later her phone began to ring.  "Damn-it!" She yelled and frantically began searching for it.  After a few rings the recorder came on.  It was Lorelai doing an impression of Emily. "Hello, this is the Gilmore Residence.  Please leave your name, number, and a brief message and Maggie…or is it Janet…oh well…the maid will get back to you as soon as she can. Beep." 

Rory laughed into the phone "Mom.  Grandma will get mad if she hears that….." Lorelai finally found the phone under a couch cushion.

"Hey hun."

"You'd better change that," Rory said sternly.

"Okay…but doesn't it sound just like her?" Lorelai asked.

Rory giggled, "Yeah……So did you get the dirt on Luke?"

"Guess what?" Lorelai asked, changing the subject.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I bought a new dress!" Lorelai exclaimed, "It's black and it's slinky and I got black pumps to match!"

"That's nice…..Mom what about Luke?"

"What about him?" Lorelai asked pretending to be confused.

"Did you find out his secret?"

"Oh…..uh……..no." Lorelai lied.

"Mom," Rory  said  sternly, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not," Lorelai said lying again.

"I can tell when you're lying."

"Okay fine.  I found out his secret," Lorelai said sighing.

"And..?" Rory asked.

Lorelai sighed heavily, "He's had contact with Jess, and I yelled at him and might have told him to go to hell." Lorelai finished, breathing loudly.

Rory became silent.  "That must be how he got my number," She finally mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Lorelai yelled into the phone, "Did he call you?  Oh my god, I'm gonna kill him!  I'm gonna hunt him down a blow his brains out!  How dare he call you!  How dare he!"  She yelled, "And Luke!  I don't believe he gave him your number!"

Rory interrupted, "Mom…it's okay.  Please don't be mad at Luke.  It's not his fault….Jess is just really manipulative and he IS his nephew.  You should not be mad at Luke."

"But…" Lorelai asked.

"I'm fine mom.  I'm over Jess.  Nothing he can say to me matters.  He can kiss my ass for all that I care!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes mom.  I'm fine."

"Well…What did he say?"

"Actually, he tried to apologize.. but I didn't  except it and I hung up on him."

"Wow.  You want me to kill him?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know…I don't want to talk about it anymore," Rory quickly changed the subject.  "Guess what? I've got a date tonight….It's really a funny story….."   Rory and Lorelai talked for awhile longer, before Lorelai finally hung up.

"I can't believe the nerve of that boy!  He'd better not hurt her again!  And I can't believe Luke gave him that number!" Lorelai said to herself.  Her stomach began to growl. " I'll just have to have breakfast at…Al's" She decided.  Lorelai grabbed her purse and walked out the door, making sure to lock it behind her. 

When she arrived at Al's she ordered pancakes that turned out to be disgusting and coffee that was twice as bad as she remembered.  _I haven't had breakfast here since I fought with Luke after the car accident.  I'll have to remember never to eat breakfast here again…or in that case, never to fight with Luke again.  _She paid the bill and left.  She absent-mindedly began walking to Luke's.  She was about to open the door when she remembered the fight.  _Damn-it!  I can't go in there.  _She looked around and saw Kirk walking towards her.

"Kirk!" Lorelai yelled and pulled him into a bush. She leaned over and signaled for him to do the same.

"Lorelai is there a reason that we're hiding in a bush?" Kirk asked frowning.

"Is there a reason you have 20 shirts and pants on in the middle of a nice spring day?" She asked raising an eye-brow.

"Actually, to be exact, I have 5 shirts, 2 pairs of pants, and a pair of long underwear on." He answered.

"Ah…and why is this?"

"Oh, well this morning when I was feeding Cat Kirk, he attacked me and dug his claws into my stomach…so I thought that maybe if I wear layers then he won't be able to get his claws through as easily."

Lorelai nodded, "Why don't you just de-claw him?"

He shuddered, "I'm to scared to try and pick him up."

"Hmm…well Kirk, I was wondering if you'd do me a favor."

"Another fight with Luke?"

"Actu- hey! How did you know?" Lorelai asked frowning.

"Well, I narrowed down the possible reasons of you dragging me into a bush.  I figured that my options were either A. To have small talk, B. To make-out (Although that would be highly unsanitary) or C. To bribe me to buy you coffee."

"Huh," Lorelai said smirking, "So will you?"

Kirk paused to think about it, "Will I get in trouble?"

"No," She said shaking her head.

"Well, then I suppose I could."

"Good.  I'll wait here."

Kirk walked out of the bush and into the Diner.  Lorelai waited impatiently.  Kirk came out a minute later.

Lorelai frowned, "Are they making invisible coffee now?"

Kirk shook his head, "Sorry Lorelai, no coffee."

"Why?"

"Well, Luke said that the next time you hid in the bushes, you should make sure that your hidden well."

"What?"

"In other words, your bottom is sticking out," he said pointing.

She turned around, "Dang-it, it's just to big." She said shaking her head.

Kirk blushed at the thought… "He said that you get it or no one gets it."

Lorelai sighed.  "Alright, bye Kirk," She said  as she stepped out of the bushes and began to  brush herself off.

"Good bye Lorelai," Kirk said and continued on his way down the street.

Lorelai stepped in front of the door and peered in the window.  Luke looked up and they made eye-contact.  Lorelai started to turn the door-knob, but stopped suddenly, turned and began running away from the Diner, in the direction of the gazebo.

Luke watched her, and he too, ran from the Diner and began chasing after her.

To be continued……

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Don't you just love me? Well, if you give me good reviews, then I promise I will get the next chapter up quickly.  So review your heart out and tell me how I'm doing. :D  Am I in chracter?


	6. Chapter 6

I'd Rather Be Anywhere But Here  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. It's a bummer but...well, I'll live, as long as you don't sue me. Thanks! :D  
  
Spoilers: Not really, unless you haven't seen Season 3.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing  
  
Pairing: Read and find out! :P  
  
Summary: Rory is at Yale. Jess is in California. Rory is over Jess...or is she??? Jess is not over Rory. Please read and review. Thanks!  
  
A/N: I love all of my reviewers! Thanks for your support...and keep on reviewing!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Previously....  
  
Lorelai stepped in front of the door and peered in the window. Luke looked up and they made eye-contact. Lorelai started to turn the door-knob, but stopped suddenly, turned and began running away from the Diner, in the direction of the gazebo.  
  
Luke watched her for a moment, and then he too ran from the Diner and began chasing after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lorelai, stop!" He yelled after her.  
  
She turned around and stopped, "What do you want?"  
  
"I, um, I, uh....I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Jess," he said sighing.  
  
Lorelai's face grew red. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GAVE HIM HER NUMBER!" She screamed at him.  
  
"Oh, you uh, found out about that?"  
  
"Yeah Luke! You thought I wouldn't talk to my daughter ever again or what?"  
  
Luke shrugged.  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"Well, I uh, warned him not to hurt her again."  
  
"But why did you give him the number Luke?" She asked wide-eyed.  
  
"I wasn't going to..."  
  
"But...?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well...he said that he wanted to apologize to her, and I hoped that would maybe make things better."  
  
Lorelai sighed, "How can you even hope that they'll make things better between them?"  
  
Luke heaved his hands into his pockets before answering. "Why don't you want Rory to be happy Lorelai?"  
  
Lorelai jerked her head up and looked at him, "I do want her to be happy!" she yelled, "That's what I want more than anything! That's why she went to Chilton and that's why she's going to Yale! And I don't want that, that...hoodlum to ruin it, and her! I don't want to see her hurt..."  
  
"And you don't want to see her grow up and separate herself from you" He finished for her.  
  
Lorelai didn't say anything, she just stood there shocked.  
  
"I know it hurts Lorelai, but you've gotta let go. You've gotta let her make her own mistakes and learn from them. You've gotta trust her to make the right choices."  
  
"...But I'm not ready Luke," Lorelai said softly, her voice shaking. She stepped forward, wrapped her arms around him and began to cry into his shoulder.  
  
He put his arms around her and led her to a bench where they sat down. He patted her back, "It's okay Lorelai," He said reassuringly.  
  
She looked up. "No it's not Luke. I don't want to lose her," She said as she clutched his shirt.  
  
"You're not going to lose her. You could never lose her. You guys have the best relationship that I've ever seen. You've just got to let her grow up."  
  
"But I don't want her to make the mistakes that I made," Lorelai protested.  
  
"She's a smart girl Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai sighed, "I know....and I want her to be happy, really I do..."  
  
"I know," he said stroking her hair.  
  
She continued, "...but I just don't trust Jess."  
  
"I know that it's hard to believe but he's different around her, and she's good for him. You know what he told me on the phone? That he's finishing high-school, he's got good grades...plus he's working part time at Jimmy's hot-dog stand. I really think that he's trying to clean his act up."  
  
Lorelai and Luke were silent for a few minutes before she finally spoke.  
  
"I still don't like him."  
  
"I'm sorry that I gave him her number. I really wasn't going to at first, but then he said that he was going to apologize, and I thought that maybe it would be a sort of closure for both of them."  
  
Lorelai laughed, "She hung up on him....I think that she's moved on...In fact she has a date tonight."  
  
"I'm glad," Luke said sincerely.  
  
"Well, I accept your apology.....just don't let it happen again I had horrible pancakes for breakfast."  
  
"Okay," Luke said nodding, "So can I walk you home?"  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said standing up. "So my butt was showing?" She asked smirking.  
  
"Wh-oh...yeah," Luke said laughing,"...or your 'bottom' as Kirk says."  
  
They continued talking until they arrived at the Gilmore House, where Luke left Lorelai and began walking back to the Diner_. Holding her felt so natural... No. Get those thoughts out of your head. You don't like her and she doesn't like you. You're just good friends...and that's all you'll ever be.  
_  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yale, Night  
  
Rory got out of the shower and put on a pair of sweats. She began blow- drying and straightening her hair. When she finished, she started going through her closet, trying to find something to wear.  
  
"To short! To skimpy! To fancy!" she yelled as she tossed each item onto the floor.  
  
She soon gave up and flung herself onto her bead. Shortly afterwards the phone began to ring. She groaned before reaching over and picking it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey hun," Lorelai answered.  
  
"You're my hero," Rory said sitting up.  
  
"Hmm...aren't we moody," Lorelai teased.  
  
"What?" She asked frowning.  
  
"Well, the last time I called, you didn't like me, and now you love me," Lorelai explained.  
  
"Oh, well, I need you to help me find something to wear tonight."  
  
"What about that blue skirt with the--"  
  
"Doesn't fit," Rory interrupted.  
  
"Oh...what about that red--"  
  
"Too dressy."  
  
"Oh, hmm...I've got it! The gray dress with the bow thing on the side!"  
  
"Ah!" Rory exclaimed, "It's perfect!"  
  
"Saved by the Mom," Lorelai said smirking.  
  
Rory nodded, "As always."  
  
"Oh, stop, you're making me blush," Lorelai teased.  
  
Rory laughed, "Well...I've gotta go get ready."  
  
Lorelai's face fell. "...Allright, well call me when you get home," She said mopily.  
  
"Okay, thanks for your help!" Rory said standing up.  
  
"Anytime babe, well bye," Lorelai said sadly.  
  
"Bye mom," Rory said and hung up the phone.  
  
She got dressed and put on her makeup. She was just putting on her shoes when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'm coming!" She yelled as she grabbed her purse and ran to the door.  
  
"Hi," she said as she opened it.  
  
"Hey, you look great," he said after looking her up and down.  
  
"Thanks," she said blushing.  
  
"So are you ready to go?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said as she shut the door and locked it.  
  
They walked to his car and he opened the door for her.  
  
"Thank you, she said as she got in.  
  
"Sure," he said before closing the door.  
  
_How sweet. This should be fun_.  
  
He started the car and they left the parking lot.  
  
"So where are we going?" She asked as she put on her seatbelt.  
  
"Adele's," he answered. "It's a little restaurant about 5 blocks away."  
  
"Like from Jane Eyre," Rory said and looked at him. She could tell that he had no idea what she was talking about. "It's a book," She explained. (A/N: DarkAngl! LOL!)  
  
"Oh," he said nodding.  
  
They arrived at Adeles shortly and they got out of the car and walked to the door. They were seated immediately. Rory ordered lasagna and Brian ordered Tri-tip. They talked as they waited for there food.  
  
"So what are you majoring in?" Rory asked before taking a sip of her pepsi.  
  
"English," He answered, "And you?"  
  
"Journalism."  
  
"That's cool," He said fiddling with his napkin, "So do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Nope, I'm a only child," Rory answered, "What about you?"  
  
"Yeah. I've got an older brother, Jorge, and a younger sister, Megan."  
  
"Well, my mom is like my sister. She's cooky but cool. She had me when she was sixteen and she raised me herself, so we're really close...best friends actually."  
  
"Wow. She sounds neat," Brian said, "I wish my parents were that way...they're way to strict."  
  
Rory smiled, "Yeah, I'm lucky to have her."  
  
There food arrived and they ate in pretty much silence. After they finished eating they ordered coffee and talked for about 30 minutes. They talked about everything from movies, to music, to books and found out that they had a lot in common.  
  
They drove back to her dorm and he walked her to her door.  
  
"I had a really good time tonight," He said sincerely.  
  
"Me too," She said smiling.  
  
He started to lean forward to kiss her, which startled her. She quickly turned her head so that his lips hit her cheek.  
  
"Uh, I don't believe in kissing on the first date," She said blushing.  
  
"Uh, okay..sorry," He said as his face turned crimson.  
  
"That's alright," she said reasurringly.  
  
"So...do you believe in second dates?" he asked smirking.  
  
She smirked, "Yes."  
  
"Good...so can I have your number?"  
  
"Oh, yeah... let me go get some paper," She said as she unlocked the door. "I'll be right back," She said before closing the door. She immediately turned and re-opened it. "I'd let you in but it's a mess," She said lying.  
  
He nodded and she shut the door.  
  
_I don't believe in kissing on the first date? What the hell was that all about?_ She ran to her room and grabbed some paper and a pen. She quickly jotted down her number on it. _I guess I was just nervous. Yeah...It HAS been six months since my last date. It's completely normal...I think...well I don't quite know...I've never been in this situation before.  
  
_She opened the door, gave him the number and said good-bye. She walked back into her dorm and noticed that no one was home. "Hello?" She yelled. There was no answer. She walked over to the table and found three notes, each of them explaining that the girls Paris and Janet were home for the weekend and that Tana would be home bright and early tomorrow morning. Looks like it's just me tonight.  Maybe I'll go home tomorrow.  
  
She walked slowly to her room, put on her pj's, took off her make-up and sat down on her bed. _12:20. I'll call mom tomorrow. She's probably asleep anyway...wouldn't want to wake up 'sleeping beauty.'_  
  
Rory turned off her bedroom light and got into bed. _That was fun. _Rory smiled. _Maybe it's as they say...third times the charm._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry it took me so long! What do ya'll think?


	7. Chapter 7

I'd Rather Be Anywhere But Here

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: It really is a tragedy! I don't own this work of art! I am in no way, shape, or form affiliated with GG or ASP or the WB. Don't sue me.

Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing

Pairing: R/J and L/L

Summary: Jess is in California.  Rory is at Yale.  Jess is not over Rory.  Rory is over Jess…or is she?

A/N: I love my reviewers.  I am sorry it has taken so long to get these chapters up. But I'm giving you 2.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rory's phone began to ring.  Rory opened one eye, rolled over, and looked at the clock.  _7:30 am.  Who is calling me at 7:30 am on a Sunday morning? _ She rolled back over and put her pillow over her ears, trying to ignore the ringing.  A few seconds later it stopped.  Rory smiled.  _Ha!  They gave up!_  A minute later it started to ring again.  She groaned and mumbled, "Shut up!"

"Rory!  Rory!  The telephone is ringing!" Tana yelled as she pounded on her door.

Rory mumbled incoherently.

Tana continued to knock.  "Rory!  Would you like me to answer your phone?" 

"Unglmapoget!" Rory yelled.

"Okay!" Tana said as she barged into her room and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Tana said perkily.

"Uh…who is this?" Lorelai asked.

"This is Tana, I'm answering Rory's phone."

"What a bright girl," Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Oh, thank you," Tana replied, seriously.

Lorelai stifled back her laughter.  "So is Rory there?"

"Yes," Tana answered simply.

"Could I possibly talk to her?"

"Oh, sure." Tana said and thrust the phone into Rory's hand.

"Low?" Rory asked groggily.

"High?" Lorelai teased.

"It's 7:30 am," Rory stated.

"Yale has taught you so much!" Lorelai said sarcastically.

"I know," Rory said as she shifted the phone from one ear to the other.

"How come you didn't call me last night?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, I didn't get home until after midnight…are you mad at me?" Rory asked concerned.

"No," Lorelai replied icily.

"Mom…"Rory protested.

"No, it's fine," Lorelai answered.

"Mom, I'm sorry, next time I'll call at midnight and wake you up to tell you all the gory details of my date."

Lorelai cleared her throat.  "…gory?"

Rory smirked, "Oh yeah."

"Oh little offspring of mine…you are kidding right?"

"Yeah."

Lorelai sighed with relief, "Well babe, I can forgive you this time, but next time you must call."

"Alright," Rory agreed.

"So what are you waiting for?  Fill me in!" Lorelai demanded.

"Well…we went to a nice restaurant, we had good food and coffee, we talked and he drove me home."

"Hmm…what about the kiss, was it good?"

Rory frowned.  "Uh…yeah it was good," She lied, not wanting her mom to know and trying to deny the real reason that she hadn't.

"That's good.  It should be a rule…don't date a guy who can't kiss."

Rory smiled, "Yep."  _I've only ever kissed two guys.  Jess and Dean.  Jess was better…of course.  _Rory dazed off into her thoughts.

"…What do you think?" Lorelai asked.

Rory snapped out of it.  "Sure," She replied hoping that it was the right answer.

Lorelai shrieked, "Are you serious?"

Rory frowned.  _What did she ask me?_  "Uh, yeah."

"Huh…I didn't think that I'd look good as a red head…maybe I should try dyeing it tonight," Lorelai said as seriously as she could.

Rory gasped, "No, don't do it!" She exclaimed.

Lorelai smirked, "I was only joking…I knew that you weren't listening…Do you wanna tell mommy what were thinking about?"

Rory blushed, "No," She replied quickly.

"Okay."

"I think I'll come home tonight…we could have do a movie night," Rory suggested.

Lorelai squealed, "Yeah!" She said as she jumped up and down, "What time can you be here?"

"Uh…I need to do a lot of things today.  Number one, get three more hours of sleep,   number two, finish my term paper, and number three, study for an exam.  So I can probably be home by 4:00." Rory finally decided after she jotted that down on a 'to do' list.

"Alright…so what do you feel like watching?...I was thinking maybe…I don't know."

"Well…we can figure that out when I get there," Rory said.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you at 4:00, I might be a little late since I'll be coming from the Dragon Fly."

"You're working on a Sunday?" Rory asked in awe.

"Yeah, I know, amazing…I've gotta a lot of crap to do though." Lorelai replied.

"Do you need me to pick you up…or do you have the Jeep back?"

"Oh, crap," Lorelai cursed. "Gypsy told me to pick it up at 8:30…and I couldn't possibly walk to Gypsy's in…" Lorelai looked at the clock, "half an hour!"

"Why don't you ask Luke to drive you…or are you still not on speaking terms?"

"Oh…yeah.  We made up yesterday.  That's a good idea."

"I am so brilliant," Rory teased.

Lorelai nodded, "You get that from me."

Rory laughed, "I bet."

Lorelai smirked, "Well, I've gotta run.  See you tonight."

"Bye." Rory said before hanging up the phone.  _We haven't had a movie night in such a long time!  _Rory reached over and unplugged her phone.  _Now I can sleep without any interruptions._ _I should inform Tana too.  _Rory slowly climbed out of bed and walked into the Common Room.  She found Tana studying on the couch.

"Good morning Tana," Rory said as she sat down next to her.

Tana looked up, "Oh, good morning Rory.  Your mother is very nice!"

Rory smiled.  "Yeah, well I'm going to go back to sleep until 11:00 and I don't want to be disturbed…can you handle that?"

Tana nodded, "Sure."

Rory got up from the couch and walked into her room.  _I should probably set my alarm clock.  _She set it for 11:00, curled up in bed and once again drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lorelai hung up the phone and began to search for her purse.  She finally found it in her closet.  She grabbed it and hurried out the door.  She speed-walked to Luke's in record time, 5 minutes.

"Dinerman!" She bellowed as she flung open the door, "Where are you?"

Luke popped his head out of the kitchen.  "What do you want Lorelai?" He asked even though he knew the answer.  He grabbed the coffee pot without waiting for a reply.

"Hey now, why do you automatically think that I want coffee?" Lorelai asked pretending to be offended. 

"Well I just assumed…"

"You know what assuming does…it makes an ass out of you and an ass out of me." Lorelai teased.

Luke turned red, "Well, uh…" He stuttered.

"I was just kidding Luke," Lorelai said smirking, "Actually, the real reason I came by was to see if you could drive me over to Gypsy's in about 5 minutes…She has the Jeep done…and coffee would be a bonus."

Luke sighed before responding, "Yeah, I guess," Luke answered.  "Caesar!" He yelled into the kitchen.  "Watch the Diner!  I'll be back in 20 minutes tops!"

"But its rush hour!" Caesar yelled back to Luke.

"Just watch the damn diner!" Luke hollered back.

"Oh, fine" Caesar said annoyed.

Luke grabbed his keys and poured coffee into a disposable cup for Lorelai.

"Thanks!" Lorelai said as she took a sip.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked as he began walking towards the door.

"Yeah," She said as she followed him out the door, to his truck which was parked across the street.  He opened the door for her before walking around to open his own.

"This is like a date," Lorelai said smirking.

"Just because I'm a gentleman?" He asked raising an eyebrow, very Jess-like.

Lorelai pondered this before answering.  "Actually yes," She said nodding.  "I haven't had a door opened for me in quite awhile."

"It's this new age thing, no one has any respect for anyone.  I liked it better 20 years ago when men had respect for women, now it's just a game…who can get into her pants first."

_How sweet._  Lorelai smiled, "Any you win the prize."

Luke frowned, "Excuse me?"

Lorelai blushed, "Oh no! I didn't mean it that way…not that you haven't ever been in someone's-…I don't need to know that.  I meant that you were right...that's all 80% of men think about these days."

"Oh," Luke said nodding.  They pulled up to the front of Gypsy's.  "Well here we are," Luke said as he put the car into park.

"Yep, well thanks for the ride Luke," Lorelai said and leaned over and gave him a spontaneous peck on the cheek.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Luke said as his face began to redden.

Lorelai grabbed her coffee and her purse and climbed out of the truck.

_Uh…what was that?  Did I just kiss Luke on the cheek? No…I couldn't have…but I did, and it wasn't even weird.  No stupid head, SHUT-UP.  This is Luke we're talking about, it WAS weird.  He is my friend, and just my friend.  I DO NOT LIKE LUKE!  That would be sick, that would be wrong, that would be dirty._

"Hey Lorelai," Gypsy said, breaking Lorelai's train of thought.

"Oh, uh, hey…is my Jeep ready?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yeah, you're all set.  I'll need a check for 75 dollars though."

Lorelai nodded, grabbed her checkbook and began to write it out.  "Here you go," Lorelai said as she handed her the check.

"Thank you," Gypsy said as she put the check in her pocket.

"Your welcome," Lorelai said as she pulled out her keys, "So I'm good to go?  The old clunkers not gonna die a block away?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.

"Uh…if it does you can always bring it back," Gypsy suggested.

Lorelai smirked and walked over to her Jeep.  "Bye Gypsy!" Lorelai yelled before getting in and driving off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that day

Rory was just finishing studying when she looked at the clock.  _3:25, time to leave._  She grabbed her purse, locked the door and walked to the parking lot.  _Where is my car?? Uh…well it could only be down this row.  _She started to walk down a row.  _Is that it?  _She hurried over to a car that looked identical to hers and looked at the license plate.  _Damn.  Not it.  _She continued walking.  _Is that…no.  Well where is it?  That is the last one on this row…it has to be it, unless I don't even have the row right.  _She looked at the license plate.  "I found you!" She yelled at it with enthusiasm.  She glanced around and noticed that everyone was staring at her.  "I lost my car!" She explained and opened the door and got in.

She started the car and began to drive towards Stars Hollow.  _Why don't I listen to some music?  _She turned it on and flipped through the channels.  She landed on Alice 102.7 and decided to leave it there.

"You're listening to Alice 102.7 and this is 'Running Away' by Hoobastank." The radio announced.  _Hey, I know this song._

I don't want you to give it all up and leave your own life collecting dust.  _I would have accepted it if you wanted to go home, but at least you could have told me._

And I don't want you to feel sorry for me.  _Because I am fine.___

You never gave us a chance to be.  _We were just starting to really click._

And I don't need you to be by my side to tell me that everything's alright.  _Because I can tell myself that.___

I just wanted you to tell me the truth.  _Why did you leave??_

You know that I'd do that for you.  _Yes I would because I'm not afraid to show my feelings._

So why are you running away?  _WHY?_

Why are you running away?  _You suck.  Stop._

Cause I did enough to show you that I was willing to give and sacrifice.  _Perhaps…well I was almost there._

And I was the one who was lifting you up when you thought your life had had enough.  _You thought that you were nothing and that no one cared about you but you were wrong._

And when I get close you turn me away.  _Why couldn't you open up to me?_

There's nothing that I can do or say.  _I don't even want to hear your voice.  _

So now I need you to tell me the truth.  _Stop all of your lying!_

You know that I'd do that for you.  _I would._

So why are you running away?  _Please tell me._

Why are you running away? _It's driving me crazy._

Is it me?  _Did I do something wrong?_

Is it you?  _Did you not like me anymore?_

Nothing I can do to make you change your mind.  _I don't want to talk to you unless you'll tell me why._

Is it me?  _What did I do?_

Is it you?  _You could have at least told me._

Nothing that I can do.  _Or is there?_

Is it a waste of time?  _Was it a waste of time?_

"And that was 'Running Away' by Hoobastank," the radio once again announced.

Rory reached forward and turned off the radio.  She pulled off to the side of the road and stopped the car.  She stared off into space and began thinking about Jess.  Rory sat there for 5 minutes.

_If only I could have known what was bugging him on the night of the party, then maybe I could have helped him. I mean, if there was something that I was doing wrong, he could have at least broken up with me…he didn't have to leave town!  _She gained her composure and once again began to drive home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Is the Luke/Lorelai thing to unbelievable?  What did you think about the song thing? Give me your feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

I'd Rather Be Anywhere But Here

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own it. It sucks, I know. Lets make a deal….I will let you read my fic (which I don't own) and you will not sue me…Sounds good to me. :D

Spoilers: Not really unless you haven't seen season 3.

Rating: PG-13 for some cussing here and there.

Pairing: Read and find out! :P

Summary: Rory is at Yale. Jess is in California. Rory is over Jess…or is she??? Jess is not over Rory. Please read and review. Thanks! :D

Author Notes: I was disappointed at the lack of reviews for ch. 6 & 7! I thought that you would love me because I gave you 2 chapters at once…but you didn't…and it really hurt…really…;) J/K, I'm being dramatic, but really I guess it was an eye-opener…I suck more than I thought I did….or did I not?...Only you (yes you! Right there! With the hair! (LOL. I rhymed!)) can tell me. So REVIEW!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rory arrived in Stars Hollow around 4:10.  She drove to her house first to see if her mom was there, and after seeing that she wasn't, decided to get coffee.  She got back into her ...car and drove to Luke's.

"Hey Luke," Rory said as she sat down at the counter.

"Rory!  Long time, no see," Luke said smiling, "Coffee?"

Rory nodded before replying, "Coffee would be great."

He poured her a cup and sat it down in front of her.  "So how's Yale going?"

"Yale's good," She said and took a large gulp of coffee.

"That's good," He agreed.

"Yeah," She said and took another huge gulp from her cup.

"Do you want another cup?" He asked, noticing that she had already drained hers.

She shook her head, "No, I've gotta go.  I'm supposed to be meeting mom at the house," She explained, as she started fishing around in her purse for some money.

"Oh no, it's on the house."

She smiled and grabbed her purse.  "Thanks Luke."

"Sure."

She walked to the door and just as she was about to open it, a light-bulb went off in her head.  _Luke would have Jess' phone number.  Maybe…no…I don't know._

Luke noticed that Rory was lingering by the door, "Is something wrong?" He asked frowning.

Rory jerked her head up in surprise.  "Wha – oh, no…nothings wrong.  I'll see you later." She said as walked out of the door and back to her ...car.  She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Lorelai's cell number.

"Hola?" Lorelai answered.

"Como estas?" Rory asked playing along with her.

"Bien," Lorelai said smirking.

"Where are you?" Rory asked.

A horn honked behind her and Rory just about leaped out of her seat.  She turned around to see who it was.

"Mom!" She yelled into the phone, "You scared the crap out of me."

Lorelai laughed as she hung up the phone and parked.

Rory got out of her car and met Lorelai in front of the Jeep.  They hugged and squealed enthusiastically.

They finally broke apart and began to discuss their plans for the night.

"So do you want to get the movies or the junk-food?" Lorelai asked the younger Lorelai.

"Uh…I'll get the junk-food and…some coffee too!" Rory decided.  _And maybe even Jess' number…not that I want to talk to him or anything…I just want to know why he left.___

"Alright, I'll surprise you with the movies and meet you here in 5."

Rory nodded, "Okay," She replied before they both went off in their separate ways.

Rory walked back to Luke's and once again sat down at the counter.  Luke came out of the kitchen and frowned when he saw her, "Back so soon?" He asked curiously.

"I'm getting coffee for movie night," She explained.  __

Luke nodded and found two 'to-go' cups.

_I should ask him now.  _"Uh…" She began and then stopped.

"Yes?" He asked, urging her to go on.

"Well…" She said as she started to blush, "Uh…never-mind."

Luke started to understand.  "Does this have anything to do with Jess?" He asked as he put the lids on their cups.

Rory looked up, her face awestruck.  She nodded slowly.

"I'm really sorry about giving him your number," Luke said apologetically.

"Oh, no, that's okay, really," She said reassuringly.

Luke sighed with relief.  "So what can I do for you?" He asked, giving her a quizzical look.

"Actually…I was wondering if you had, maybe, his uh, number?"

"Yeah, hold on," He said as he started to dig around in his desk.  He finally found it and slid it across the counter to her.  She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and copied it down.  "Thanks a lot Luke," She said as she handed him back the number.

She grabbed the two coffees and her purse and walked toward the door.  "See ya later!" She yelled before walking out.

Luke shook his head as he watched her walk down the sidewalk.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rory found her mom in the video store and came up behind her quietly, making sure that her presence was unknown.

"Tommy boy, you're our lucky winner," Lorelai said to a movie, " 'Cause momma always said that life is like a box of chocolates,'" Lorelai quoted in an okie voice.  Rory couldn't hold it in any longer, she started to laugh hysterically.  Lorelai shrieked and turned around quickly.  "Were you trying to give your mother a heart attack?" She asked.

Rory smirked.  "That was payback," She explained.

"Well…payback's a bitch," Lorelai warned.

"Nice comeback," Rory said sarcastically.

"I thought so," Lorelai said proudly.

"So you decided on Tom Hanks?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded, "Yep, so far I've come up with Forrest Gump."

"What about You've Got Mail?"

Lorelai squealed, "I _love_ that movie."

"Oh! And the Castaway," Rory suggested.

"Poor Wilson!" They both exclaimed in unison and then laughed.

Lorelai rented the movies while Rory bought the junk food and they drove back to the Gilmore house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

5 hours later, they had finished the Castaway and they were halfway done with You've Got Mail.  Lorelai was asleep on one end of the couch and Rory was staring into space on the other.

She pulled a small slip of paper out of her pocket and stared hardly at it.  A single tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly.  _I am not going to cry_.  She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and got up from the couch.  She turned off the movie and walked slowly to her room.  She climbed up onto her bed and tried to ignore the memories that were flooding into her head.  

She hated to remember the good times.  The times when they were happy, the times when they had fun, the times when the rest of the world was non-existent.  The times when the real Jess came out of his shell, and was sweet and sincere…like when he bid on her basket or when he fixed the sprinkler for her.

But thinking about the bad times caused her more pain the good did.  Like the time when her wrecked her car and then left, or that night at the party, or when he left last summer WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!  Another tear formed at the corner of her eye, it threatened to come out.  She opened her eyes wide and tried not to blink.  She gave up within a few seconds and let it flow freely.  It rolled down her cheek and landed gently onto her shirt.

She got a determined look in her eyes and reached over for the phone.  She dialed the number without even looking at the paper, she had had it memorized within the first 2 minutes of holding it in her hand.

She clutched the phone bravely as she listened to it ring.  Onetime…twotimes…threetimes….

"Hello," The all to familiar voice said gruffly.

Rory took a deep breath.  "Why did you leave me?" She finally managed to whisper into the phone.

"Rory?" He asked frowning.  

"Why did you leave me?" She asked louder as her chin quivered.

He sighed.  He could tell that she was on the verge of crying.  "Don't cry," He pleaded.

But that only made things worse.  She started to breath heavily and sob into the phone.  It was as though all of her courage washed away with her tears.

Jess cringed.  He couldn't stand to hear her cry.  A few minutes passed before he finally spoke.  "I'm sorry," He said breathlessly.

She got a hold of herself and wiped her eyes.  "Good-bye," She whispered and hung up the phone without waiting for a response.

She caught her breath and shredded up his number.  _Why is it so hard to hear his voice? _She wrote a note for her mom and grabbed her purse.  _I wish that I didn't have classes tomorrow…but on the bright side, spring break starts in 5 days._

She drove to her dorm hardly paying attention to the road.  She unlocked the door and stumbled into her room, she found a red rose laying on her desk with a note attached.

_Rory – _

_I had a great time with you on our date.  I hope you'll call me.  539-7816._

_-Brian_

Rory smiled faintly.  _I'll do that…I have no feelings for Jess.  None, zip, zilch…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

...A/N: What do ya think? I will not post the next chapter unless I get 5 to 10 reviews! So review away!


	9. Chapter 9

I'd Rather Be Anywhere But Here

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own it. It sucks, I know. Lets make a deal….I will let you read my fic (which I don't own) and you will not sue me…Sounds good to me. :D

Spoilers: Not really unless you haven't seen season 3.

Rating: PG-13 for some cussing here and there.

Pairing: Read and find out! :P

Summary: Rory is at Yale. Jess is in California. Rory is over Jess…or is she??? Jess is not over Rory. Please read and review. Thanks! :D

Author Notes: I 3-ed the abundancy of reviews! I would like to thank….Nice-one, xXMisfit 247Xx, smile1, KMB, Spuffylvr, Dutch-Jessgirl, DarkAngl2025, starbelly, bubukittypuck, jimmylegs, nell, molly, CaliforniaDreamer, golden+girl736, Amanda, Gabi, X-identaty, someone5, Milo12, punkcatwitissues, cellardoor, and anyone who I've missed! I love you guys!  Keep up the good reviewing!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been two weeks since Rory had called him, but thinking about it still made is head throb.  He felt bad about it, leaving without saying good-bye that is, and he thought that he owed her an explanation but would prefer to do it in person.

Today was Friday, and he was working at the hot-dog stand.  An old woman approached the stand.

"What can I get you?" He asked, faking sincerity.

"Well…I'll have a hot-dog with a slightly crisped bun, mannaise on one side, ketchup on the other, mustard on the top…" She paused to make sure that he had written it down before continuing.  "…One slice of mozzarella cheese, a sprinkle of onion, and some pickles."

Jess rolled his eyes.  He couldn't stand people like her, who had nothing better to do than bug the crap out of people like him.  "Do you want anything to drink?"

"An iced-tea with two packets of sugar in it," She answered smiling.

He gave her her receipt and told her that it would be ready in a few minutes.  After she walked away, he turned around to give Bruce, the hot-dog maker, the order.

"One hot-dog with everything on it, heavy on the onion, and an iced-tea," Jess yelled.

Bruce nodded.  Jess looked at his watch and smirked.  _Finally I'm off.  _He untied his apron and took off his hat.  He hated that piece of shit, but Jimmy wouldn't let him work there if he didn't wear it.

He walked the few blocks to Jimmy's house and got home to find it empty.  He noticed that the light on the recorder was flashing.  He quickened his pace as he headed over to it. _Maybe it's Rory…well there's a 5% chance…it's better than no chance…at least she has my number now.  _He had began jumping for the phone every time it rang, ever since she had called him.

He pushed play and waited.

"Hello-? _*beep* _Oh, it's the answering machine.  Anyways, hi Jess, this is your mother speaking.  I called because I have something to tell you.  Call me…you know the number…bye." _*beep*_

Jess and Liz had been in contact for a few months now, but she had never left a message before.  _What could possibly be so important? She's probably getting married to one of her boyfriends or something._

He dialed the number and was taken aback when a man answered.  _I didn't really mean it._

"Uh, is Liz there?" He asked the stranger.

"Who is this?" The man asked roughly.

"Her son," He answered.

"Hold on," The man said and Jess could hear talking in the background.

"Hello Jess," Liz said cheerily, "How are you?"

"Springtime fresh," Jess responded sarcastically.

"No need to be rude."

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Jim…He's really nice, he's different," Liz explained.

Jess rolled his eyes.  _I bet.  _"So why did you call?"

"Oh!" Liz exclaimed.  "I almost forgot!  I talked to Luke this morning."

"Well you deserve a gold star," He said caustically.

Liz ignored him and continued, "…and guess what?" Liz prompted.

"Luke and Lorelai eloped!" he exclaimed mocking her tone of voice.

"No…but I found out where your 'stolen car' is," Liz stated proudly.

"You what?!" Jess asked in amazement.

"I know where your car is," She repeated in a sing-song voice.

"Well…?" He inquired.

"It's in that garage, shed thing of Luke's."

"LUKE HID MY CAR!?!" Jess yelled into the phone.

"Guess so," She said nonchalantly.

"WHY?"

Liz shrugged and then realizing that he couldn't see her said, "I dunno…well I just thought that you'd like to know…I've gotta go.  Bye."

"Bye," Jess said before hanging up.  _I can't believe it was Luke!  That was my car.  I bought it with my money.  It belongs to me.  I should go there and steal it back.  _Jess smirked.  _That actually wouldn't be such a bad idea…it's spring break, I could talk to Rory…or even just see her, get my car, and be gone._

Jess strode out the front door and sat down on the porch steps.  He subconsciously reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter.  When his conscious caught up to him he froze.  _She hated it when I smoked.  I can just hear her, 'Your gonna die of lung cancer when you're 25...' or 'I thought you quit."  _Jess sighed heavily.  I even miss her nagging.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lorelai was on her way to her parents house for the dreaded Friday night dinner, which was especially dreaded this week because Rory wasn't going to be there.

_I know that it was my idea for her to get out of dinner for her date tonight, but what is so unbelievable about me not being able to come because I broke out in chicken pox???  Okay…maybe I did have it when I was six, but how does mom  know that I couldn't get it again._

She pulled up in front of the house and parked her car.  _Maybe I can become 'violently ill' halfway through dinner.  _She walked slowly to the door.  She was just about to knock, but she decided against it and turned around.  She started walking quickly back towards the jeep, but was stopped midway.

"Lorelai!  Where are you going?" Emily yelled from the doorway.

Lorelai spun around guiltily.  "Oh, uh, I was just going to get my, uh…sunglasses."

Emily frowned, "Well that's silly Lorelai!  Get in the house!"

Lorelai sighed.  "I'm coming," She said sulkily and began to trudge back to the door.

"Hello Lorelai," Emily said cheerily as Lorelai followed her to the dining room.

"Where's Dad?" Lorelai asked as she sat down in her usual seat.

"Oh, your father is on another one of his business trips," Emily replied bitterly.

Lorelai grimaced.  _Great…it's just me and her. _

"Mary-Anne!  Where are our salads!" Emily yelled into the kitchen.

A young girl scurried out of the kitchen.  She was holding two salads.  She hurried over to Emily and was just about there when she tripped over the table leg.  The salads and Mary-Anne went flying, and they both landed on the floor.

The girl struggled to her feet.  "This is not the circus Mary-Anne.  We do not go flying through the house." Emily informed her angrily.

"I'm, I'm, I'm, sorry Ma'm, I'm so sorry," Mary-Anne wailed. 

"Stop babbling and clean this mess up!" Emily bellowed.

"Yes Ma'm, right away Ma'm," She said and got down on her knees to begin picking up this mess.

"Guess we're not having salad tonight," Lorelai said trying to lighten the mood.  Emily grunted and shot her a dirty look…so Lorelai decided to keep her mouth shut.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rory and Brian had been dating for about two and a half weeks and they had become close instantly.  They went out for dinner almost every night, but they had not yet kissed.  Tonight was going to be different though, all day she had been telling herself that tonight would be the night that she would definitely kiss him.

'I can do it.' 'I can do it.'  She told herself as they approached her dorm room.  They had just returned from dinner and a movie.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, as always," Brian said smiling.

"Me too," She said, also smiling.  _It's just a kiss, it's no big deal._

He started to lean forward to kiss her cheek and was astonished when, instead of turning her head, she met his lips.

She found herself comparing him to Jess. She opened one eye to see that his eyes were closed.  _It's a good thing he can't see this expression. _Her face was scrunched up in disgust.  _He's not a bad kisser…Why am I picturing Jess's face?  _She pulled away from Brian, frowning at the thought.

"Am I that bad of a kisser?" He joked.

"No," Rory said reassuringly, "I was just thinking about something."

"Oh…do you want to talk about it?" He asked kindly.

"No, that's okay…I had a really nice time tonight," She said hugging him.

"I did too," He said as he leaned forward to give her one last peck on the cheek.  He started to walk down the hall.  "Call me!" He said.

"I will!" She yelled  after him before opening the door and going into her room.

After she got into bed she found her self, once again thinking about Jess.  "Damn you, I want closure," She uttered to herself, "I need closure."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Luke, Luke!  Where fore art thou Lukeo!" Lorelai cried as she barged into the Diner.  "The maid dropped the salads and I need coffee!"

Luke came out of the kitchen wearing a nice shirt and slacks.

Lorelai gaped at him.  "Did you run out of flannel?" She finally asked.

"No," He answered simply.

"Did someone die?"

"No," He said shaking his head.

"Well why are you all dressed up?"

"I have a date," Luke responded.

Lorelai laughed.  "Seriously…why are you dressed up?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe because you never go out on dates," Lorelai retorted.

He poured her coffee into a disposable cup and handed it to her.

"Does this mean that your kicking me out?"

"You called me Lukeo," He stated.

Lorelai smiled and began to head towards the door.  "Thanks for the coffee…Lukeo!" She called behind her.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled as she walked out, although he was trying to be mad, a small smile played on his lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I'm thinking that there's probably only going to be 1 or 2 more chapters in this story…but I'm considering writing a story after this one that would continue it.  What do you think? I need feedback!  Is this chapter really crappy??? I am under the weather…I think I might have the flu…my head feels like it's going to explode!!!


	10. Chapter 10

I'd Rather Be Anywhere But Here

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I never have, I never will. Tough luck for me.

Spoilers: Not really, unless you haven't seen season 3.

Rating: PG-13 for some cussing here and there.

Pairing: Read and find out! :P

Summary: Rory is at Yale. Jess is in California. Rory is over Jess…or is she??? Jess is not over Rory. Please read and review. Thanks! :D

Author Notes: I am happy and sad to announce that this is the LAST CHAPTER!!!!!  You (yes you!!!!!  Right there!!!! The one who is to lazy to review!!!!!) Need to tell me if you want me to do a sequel to this or not.  I hope ya'll like this chapter…it's a hell of a long one.  It took up 22 pages in my notebook!!!! This is the longest chapter by far!!!! So please read and review!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jess is sitting in the back of a bus clutching his bag.  _So here I am.  On a bus once again.  But this time I'm not running away.  Nope.  I'm going to face my fears.  Okay….actually I'm going to get my car…but if the chance opens up, I may or may not face my fears.  No.  I need to do this.  Talk to Rory, that is.  Maybe if I get my feelings out then I'll be able to move on._

_But who am I kidding?  I don't know if I can move on.  I might even…no.  I won't even go there.  She might have felt that way about me though….until I blew it.  I am SUCH an idiot._

_It's pretty late.  Maybe 11:00.  I've been traveling since early this morning.  I left Jimmy a note saying that I'd be back in a few days._

A loud voice interrupted his thoughts.  "We'll be arriving in Stars Hollow shortly," The bus drive announced to his one and only passenger.  _Holy shit.  I would like nothing better than to stay on this bus….but I can't turn back now._

The bus crawled to a stop.  The driver pushed the 'door open' button and Jess, still holding his bag, slowly made his way to the front.  "Thanks," he mumbled before stepping off.  _Well, I'm here.  It looks just like it did when I left it.  There are just so many good memories here.  _Jess smiled.  _Like Luke pushing me into the lake…or getting decked, or should I say pecked, by that stupid swan.  Good times…great stuff._

Jess looked around to make sure that no one was around.  _Of course not.  They all go to sleep at 8:00. _ He walked over to the shed and dug around in his pocket for a paperclip, which he proceeded to bend straight.  He stuck it into the lock and within seconds, he was standing in front of his car.  _Uncle Luke must be stupider than I thought.  That was the easiest lock that I have ever picked.  It didn't even take any effort.  _He opened the car door and laughed when he saw that the keys were in the ignition.  _What kind of moron leaves the keys in the ignition?!_

Jess started the car and backed out of the shed.  He drove about half a block when it made a loud grinding noise and jerked to a stop.  "Dammit!" He yelled as he pounded a fist on his steering wheel.  _Why does this always happen to me!  And I'm in the middle of the road too.  Shit.  I'm gonna have to move it to the side.  _He got out of the car and slammed the door.  He managed to get it to the side fairly easily.  

Jess heard a click and a bang but ignored it.  "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Luke yelled from his apartment window.

Jess looked up in surprise.  _Shit that scared me.  _ "It's my car!" He yelled back.

Luke frowned, "How the he-…Liz!  Liz told you where it was?" He asked, although he was pretty sure of the answer already. 

"What if she did?"

Luke sighed.  "Well fine.  Take it and go."

Jess didn't say anything.

"Why aren't you going?" Luke asked, confused.

"It won't go," Jess mumbled.

"What?" Luke asked, leaning his head out the window.  "Wait!  I'm coming down."  He threw on a t-shirt and hurried down the stairs.  He opened the door and stepped into the doorway.  "Now, why aren't you going?"

"I don't know….I think maybe the carburetor's busted," Jess answered as he fiddled with the door handle.

"That's great…so you're staying the night?"

"I guess so," Jess replied.

"Well…I've still got your bed upstairs…"

"No," Jess said cutting him off.  "I'll just sleep in my car," He said stubbornly. 

"Oh, uh…are you sure?" Luke asked, trying to hide his worry.  "The snow just barely melted last week and it's still pretty cold out."

"I'll be fine," Jess assured him.

"Alright…do you want a blanket at least?" Luke questioned.

"No."

"Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Luke said as he grabbed the door handle.

"Whatever."

Luke locked the door and went back to bed.  _Hope he doesn't freeze._

Jess climbed into his car and lay down across the backseat.  He shivered and zipped up his jacket.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rory shut her book and looked at the clock.  _11:30. I'm not even tired yet…mom's a party pooper.  Who goes to bed at 11:00 anyways?  Oh well.  It's so nice to be back in my old room with my old stuff.  _Rory was staying the whole week in Stars Hollow so that she could hang out with her mom and Lane over spring break.

_I think I'll go take a walk.  _Rory put on a pair of pants but left her pajama top on.  She slipped on a pair of pants but left her pajama top on.  She put on her favorite pair of sneakers and walked out the back door.

She decided to let her legs lead her where they wanted to go.  She wound up at the bridge, but after a few minutes she realized that there were too many memories and pain there, so she continued on in the direction of the gazebo with her hands shoved in her pockets.

_It is so cold out here.  I should have grabbed a sweatshirt, or jacket or something.  _She was almost to the Diner when she stopped dead in her tracks.  _Oh my gosh! That's, that's, that's.  NO.  There's no way.  HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE IN CALIFORNIA!!  _Rory unconsciously brought her arms together and hugged herself.

She crossed the street and made way to his car.  She peered in the window and gasped when he saw him asleep in the backseat.  _Why the hell is he here?  He's going to freeze to death.  I wonder if Luke knows that he's here.  Yeah.  He probably does.  Oh gosh.  What am I going to do?!  _Rory brought her fingertips to her forehead and began to massage her temples.  She sighed deeply.  _I can handle this.  I can handle this.  He's not here for me.  He's here for the car.  I probably won't even see him again…but I feel bad…it's freezing out here.  _Rory's kindness took the best of her._  Maybe I could get him a blanket…it's the least I can do._

Rory quickly walked back to her house.  She opened the linen closet and began to search, and only stopped searching when she found the thickest blanket that they owned.  The only downside was that it was purple.  _Oh well…at least it will keep him warm._

When she arrived back at his car, she became suddenly scared.  _What if he wakes up?  What would he say?  Or more importantly what would I say?  _No, no, no.  _I am going to do this.  _ Rory slowly pulled the handle and the door opened noiselessly.  Rory sighed with relief.  She stood there a few minutes just watching him sleep, and tried to ignore the butterflies that were floating around in her stomach.  _I must be hungry._

She unfolded the blanket and stuck her head in the car.  She inhaled and had to grab hold of the door when her knees went weak.  She smelt that smell…that Jess smell….Soap, cologne, and a slight trace of cigarettes.  _Get control of yourself…I must be more tired then I thought.  _She carefully dropped the blanket over him, starting with his feet and ending at his shoulders.  He didn't move a muscle.

Rory softly closed the door and went back to her room.  She put her pajama pants back on before crawling into bed.  She fell asleep thinking of Jess and how weird it was to see him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jess awoke with a start after bumping his head on the roof.  "Damn!" He yelled, rubbing his head.  He stretched out and yawned.  _I have the worst kink in my neck.  _He looked down at the blanket and raised an eyebrow.  _Luke must have been worried about me.  _He smirked at the thought.   He _didn't want me to freeze to death.  _

His stomach growled and he realized that he hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday at lunch.  He folded that blanket neatly and shoved his wallet into his back pocket before entering the Diner.

He took a seat at the counter and sat the blanket down in front of him.

"Morning," Luke said, appearing in front of him.

"Hey, thanks for the blanket," Jess said as he held it out to him.

Luke frowned, "I didn't give you that."

Jess raised an eyebrow in confusion.  "You're kidding right?"

Luke shook his head.  "Where d'ya get it?"

"I woke up and it was there."

"Lying on top of you?" Luke asked.

Jess nodded.

"In your car?"

He nodded again.

"That's weird," Luke stated.

"Yeah….anyways, can I have a cup of orange juice and three blueberry muffins?"  _Who the hell gave me that blanket?_

"It's not free you know," Luke informed him.

"Oh no!" Jess exclaimed sarcastically, "I guess I won't ever be able to eat again because I couldn't possibly have any money!"

"Boy have I missed you," Luke said caustically as he poured his orange juice and put the muffins on a plate.

"How much does it cost?" Jess asked as he grabbed his wallet out of his pocket.

"Four dollars," Luke answered.

He threw the money onto the counter and began to eat.  _How did I get that blanket?!? I wonder….no.  She's probably at Yale still.  But…it was purple!!!  Maybe it was the town troubadour.  You never know what he'll do….maybe he saw me and climbed into my car and shared the blanket with me.  _Jess smirked.

He finished eating and walked over to the bookstore.  He was glad to find it empty.  He sat down in a corner, grabbed a book and started to read.  He had been there for about 20 minutes when he heard the door jingle, meaning that someone had entered.  He was so lost in his book that he didn't bother to look up until he saw a woman's foot out of the corner of his eye.  He slowly raised his head to see pants and then a shirt and then a head.  Standing in front of him was Rory Gilmore.

She glanced up and saw him.  Her eyes widened as they met each others gaze.  They both were at a loss of words.  Finally Jess snapped out of it and threw his book onto the shelf.  He stood up and said, "I'm leaving," and proceeded to walk quickly out the door.

He sighed heavily as he ambulated to his car.  He saw Kirk standing outside.  _I really hate to do it but I couldn't possibly do it myself._

"Hey Kirk!" Jess yelled, "I hate to do this," He muttered under his breath.  "I'll pay you five dollars to help me push my car to Gypsy's," Jess said as he approached him.

Kirk eyed him before responding, "Make it fifteen." 

Jess raised his eyebrows, "It's only two blocks away!"

"Actually its 2.25 blocks away," Kirk said matter-of-factly.

"Well excuse me," He said sarcastically, "But I am not paying you fifteen dollars….I'll find someone who will take five."  Jess turned and began to walk away.  Kirk followed him.

"Wait!" Kirk yelled as he hurried to catch him.  "What about ten dollars?"

Jess sighed.  "Okay fine…lets start pushing."

"What about the money?  I would like to receive it in advance," He saw Jess's expression and said quickly, "Or not."

Jess could hardly stand listening to Kirk as they pushed the car in the direction of Gypsy's.  He was shooting off facts about anything and everything.

"Did you know that a camel has three eyelids?" 

"Huh," Jess said uninterested. 

"Oh!  And a jackrabbit can travel more than 12 feet in one jump." Kirk said excitedly.

"Is that so?"

Kirk finally broke out of 'fact mode' and asked a question that startled Jess.

"Why are you here?"

Jess cleared his throat.  "Excuse me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you back in Stars Hollow?" He asked again.

"To get my car."

"I don't believe you," Kirk stated.

"Well I don't give a damn what you believe," Jess informed him, "I don't give a damn about what anyone else thinks either.  I'm here to get my car and that's it."

They pushed the car the rest of the way in silence.  When they got there Jess threw the money at him and Kirk quickly walked away with a worried look on his face.  _I hope this isn't drug money._

Gypsy came out of the garage and groaned when she saw Jess.  "What do you want?" She asked rudely.

"There's something wrong with it," He said pointing to the car, "Fix it."

She got on her roller and slid underneath the car.  She slid out shortly and told him that the carburetor needed to be replaced.

Jess sighed, "How quickly can you have it done?"

"Tonight," She answered.

"How much will it cost?"

She shrugged, "I dunno…maybe 90 bucks or so."

"Well hurry the hell up," He said before turning and walking away.  _I can't wait to get out of this hell-hole._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rory is in Lane's room pacing back and forth.  Lane is sitting on her bed.

"So I walk into the bookstore and there he is!" Rory exclaimed.  She was telling Lane about Jess, but she didn't mention the whole blanket thing.  She was afraid that Lane might get the wrong idea and think that maybe instead of just trying to be nice that she had done it because she still had feelings for him…and since that was totally ridiculous she decided to leave it out.

"What did he say?" Lane asked excitedly.

"He said 'I'm leaving'! Can you believe that?!" Rory asked furiously.

"He's a coward," Lane stated.

"No, he's a jerk!  A…a….a….," She opened a thesaurus that was sitting on Lane's desk and began to search, "…Fool," She read, "An ass, an idiot, a jackass, a nincompoop, a ninny, an imbecile!" Rory ranted.

"Wow…who knew there was so many words in the thesaurus for a jerk!" Lane said stunned.

Rory rolled her eyes.  "Lane!" Rory cried out, "You're getting off topic!  He is back in my town!  He was in my bookstore!  He thinks that he can just barge back in…oh, I think not.  Not after leaving like he did!"

Lane stood up, grabbed Rory by the shoulders and led her to the bed.  "Sit!" She commanded and Rory sat.  Lane sat down next to her.  "Rory?" She asked glancing at her, "What is going on?"

Rory huffed.  "I told you what's going on!" Rory shouted.

Lane looked concerned.  She grabbed her friends arm.  "Rory…look at me."  Rory turned her head.  Lane continued, "Do you still have feelings for him?"

Rory's eyes widened.  "The only feeling that I have for him is hate!"

"Are you sure?" Lane asked doubtfully.

"Of course I am!  Who would know what I am feeling better than me?!" Rory yelled.  "I am OVER him!  I have a boyfriend, Brian, who I REALLY like!"  

Lane decided to drop it.  Although she wanted to, she still didn't believe Rory.  "Who's Brian?"  

"My boyfriend," Rory answered proudly, "We've been going out for 2 weeks."

"Good for you," Lane said sincerely.

They talked for a while longer before Rory went home.  Lane sat on her bed frowning.  _I wish I could believe you Ror.  _Lane sighed.  _I really wish I could._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lorelai Gilmore came in the front door with a furious look on her face.  She slammed the door and hung her coat up on the coat-rack.

"Rory?  Are you home?" She yelled as she walked towards the living room.  "Oh, there you are."

"Hey," Rory noticed the look on her moms face.  "What's wrong?"

Lorelai sighed heavily.  "Okay, promise me that you're not going to freak out."

Rory frowned, "What happened?"

Lorelai narrowed her eyes.  "That little hoodlum is back in town."

Lorelai waited for the screaming and yelling to start but instead, Rory said simply, "I know."

"You know!?  How could you know!  Did someone tell you?"

"No, I saw him," Rory responded.

Lorelai's eyes widened.  "You saw him!" She exclaimed.  "What did he say? ...And how come you didn't tell me?"

"He said, and I quote, 'I'm leaving.'  And I didn't tell you because I found it of little importance." Rory said calmly.

Lorelai raised and eyebrow is disgust.  "Well I just saw him at Gypsy's and I could hardly believe that it was him."

"Please tell me you didn't say anything," Rory pleaded.

"I didn't say anything," Lorelai answered honestly.  "Well, I've gotta go babe…I've got a….errand to run."

Rory looked at her unbelievingly.  "Okay," She finally said although she knew where exactly she was going and what she was going to do.

Lorelai grabbed her coat and purse and walked briskly out the door and over to Gypsy's.

"Jess!" She called as she approached him.

He looked up and sighed.  "What the hell do you want?"

"Why are you here?" She questioned.

He pointed to his car.  "What the hell does it look like?" He asked rudely.

"Hey!" She said pointing a finger at his face, "You drop the attitude now."

Jess remained silent.

"You better not go near her Jess, I'm warning you.  If you hurt her again, oh I swear…take your damn car and leave as fast as you can."

"I'm not here for Rory."

"She's moved on Jess.  She's over you, in fact, she has a boyfriend now,"  Lorelai informed him and thought that she saw his face fall, but it was hard to tell because his face instantly became stone-like again.  She grabbed twenty bucks out of her purse and threw it at Gypsy, "Get him the hell out of here," She told her and then turned on her heel and walked away.  _Oh, I could kill that boy._

Jess sighed.  _She has a boyfriend…maybe I shouldn't have come after all._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night

Jess walked slowly to is car.  He had just paid Gypsy the $95.  He sat down in the driver's seat and an envelope filled with money fell from the visor.  He smirked slightly.  _Thanks Uncle Luke.  _He looked to the left and noticed a hamburger stand.  _I should grab a bite to eat before I leave._

He got out of the car and walked towards the line.  He stopped when he saw Rory.  They looked at each other for a few moments.

_Oh no.  Oh no, no, no!  _Rory finally broke the silence.  She couldn't deal with this.  "I get to leave first!" She yelled before turning and running.

Seeing her run sent a sharp pain to his stomach.  _Gosh it hurts to see her run away from me.  _Then he realized that that must have been how she felt every time that he ran away from her.  The realization hit him hard.  He turned and began running after her. He frowned.  _god I'm sorry.  _"Rory wait!  Stop!" He yelled.  

She turned in a different direction and continued running.  "No.  You don't get to walk away!" She yelled back.  _Just stop chasing me and let me go back to my life and forget about you._

He picked up his pace, but was shocked to see her pick up hers too.  "Hold on!"

She kept running, arms flailing about.  "My town!  I leave!" She shrieked stupidly as she turned another direction and continued to run.

"I just wanna-where are you going?" He asked as he turned in the direction that she had.

"None of your business!"  _Just leave me alone._

"We look like idiots," He informed her.  

"I don't care!" She responded as she gradually began to slow down, she was running out of energy.

"Stop running!" He yelled and stopped for a second to catch his breathe before continuing.  _Oh Rory, I never meant to hurt you._

"Stop following!" She cried out as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Oh, come on!" He said as he caught up to her.

She tried to get past him but he blocked her way.  "Go away, I'm leaving."

"Rory, stop!"

"Why?" She asked as she gave up trying to get by him.

"Because I wanna talk to you," He answered before trying to catch his breath.

"About what?" She exclaimed, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

He pointed to the path that they had just come from.  "Where did you learn to run like that?" He asked, avoiding the question.  He exhaled slowly.  _She looks so good._

Rory studied his face with her eyes and landed on his forehead.  She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes.  "You know, I have actually thought about this moment.  A lot.  What would Jess say to me if I ever saw him again?  I mean, he just took off, no explanation, no note, nothing.  I have imagined hundreds of different scenarios with a hundred great last parting lines, and I have to tell you that I am very curious to see which way this will go."

He sighed.  "Could we sit down?"

"No.  You wanted to talk, so talk.  What do you have to say to me?" She asked before averting her eyes from his face to her feet.

_Oh god.  I think I love her.  _He swallowed, inhaled deeply and exhaled while closing his eyes.  He opened them again before slowly saying, "I…love...you."

Rory's eyes flew up and looked into his.  _Oh god.  He-he-he…_She suddenly felt lightheaded and shaky.

He turned and walked towards his car.  _Did I just..?  Oh god…I just told her…wow…well, I guess she deserved to know…I've never told anyone that before…and it felt so natural.  _He started his car and drove away.  _Good-bye Rory Gilmore._

She watched his car until it disappeared.  Her eyes filled with tears and she slowly sat down on the cement.  _He's not supposed to say that.  _She looked at the spot where he had been standing and replayed the scene over and over in her head.  She sighed heavily and hugged her knees to stop them from shaking.  She turned her head and stared down the road at the spot where his car had disappeared.  

She wiped her eyes as she continued to watch that spot, silently hoping that his car would come back down that road.  Her chin quivered as she opened her mouth and whispered softly, "I love you too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~THE END~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:  What do you think?!  Is it a good ending?  Should I do the sequel or not?  Please review and let me know! :D 


End file.
